Sweet Sixteen
by Bigglesworth
Summary: First fanfic..woo! Legomance...Im trying so desperatly hard not to be Marysue..sorry if it turns out that way. Basically, Girl goes to MiddleEarth and Legolas falls for her...but its going to take a lot more than sweet talking and flirting for her to ever
1. Happy Birthday

**Sweet Sixteen**

Howdy all!

Woo my first fan fic happy dance

Yes this is a Legomance...how many are there now?

This would be rated M but in not good at typing those sceney scenes...if ya know what I mean ;)

So be nice to me plzzzz and I'll try and make this funny too as well as romatic and lovey dovey.

**The Character Profile:**

Name: Ellie Summers (no not Alexis-Mia-Jenessa Moonshine)

Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Black- half way down her back

Eye Colour: Green (not emerald or forest green...just GREEN!)

Tragic Scars: Nope, nada, zip, zilch...the big goose egg

Any Magical Jewellery: same as above

Looks (Scale of 1-10): 8

**Disclaimer: No i dont own anything that belongs to Mr. Tolkien himself...and all that jazz...no I dont own that saying either...what the hell do I own?

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

_Buzzzzzzzz..._

Ellie rolled over to hit the object which was producing the annoying buzzing sound. When that failed she threw the offending clock at the wall where it smashed into one million little pieces. After that she smiled smugly and rolled over, only to hear her bedroom door burst open by her grandparents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ellie jumped from her bed and onto the floor in her state of shock. As she got up, she sighed, "Hello, is there a reason for all this comotion?"

"Of course silly, its your birthday!", her grandmother said all giddy and squeezed the life out of Ellie.

"Im sixteen already?...Wow time sure does go fast", Ellie ponderd on this thought. She was interupted when her grandad started to have his little episode again.

Well, in every story such as this, the girl has to have a heartbreaking story which has scared her for life and has left her to have difficult relationships with anyone because of the 'traumer' (all say 'awwww' jus like in a panto...or 'hes behind you!' which ever one works...anywhoo back to the story)

When Ellie was 10 (and for all the math whizes out there...that was 6 years ago) Ellie's parents where involved in a car crash (origional i know) on Ellie's birthday. They were on their way to McDonalds (dont laugh) where a car full of crazy teenagers who were joyriding and trying to outdrive the police smashed head on into Ellie's car. So long story short, Ellie wound up having to live with her grandparents. Her grandparents also known as Nana Wendy and Grandaddy Jerry. Her nana was serious about her knitting, for Christmas, she would always knit Ellie an over sized jumper which looked really good at the bottom of her walldrobe or in the dog basket. And her Grandaddy...well...where to start... he was fighting in World War Two and it left him sort of...err...crazy (must have been the traumer or something) and so whenever a plane flies over the house, he is thinks its a bomber plane from Germany...when really its just an EasyJet plane. Well...that didnt stop him from building a bomb shelter in the back garden now did it? So whenever a plane flew over the house he would make sure everyone was in the bomb shelter...even the German Shepherd Milo. That kind of sucks when you have friends over.

Anyway...back to the present day.

"Well, heres your birthday present of your parents dearly", her grandmother smiled as Ellie gave her a funny look which included a raised eyebrow.  
"Okayyy...incase you havnt noticed...my parents arent here", Ellie said with some sort of confusion.  
"No, no deary, they wanted to give you this for your 16th birthday", her grandmother smiled and gave her a little box. Ellie lifted the lid and inside was a silver necklace of a unicorn. She looked up at her grandmother and smiled. She put it on and went to get some breakfast.

When Ellie was finished getting dressed and having breakfast, she headed of to school. May I remind you, this story is set in England, so she will be wearing a crappy uniform cos in England...you have to wear uniform to school cos they want us to suffer! But the uniform is black...so thats ok. As she entered the school building she was all of a sudded confronted by two very familiar faces. Her two bestest best friends in the whole wide world, Penny and Justin. "Happy Birthday!", they said in unison. "Hey guys", Ellie said and gave them a big big big hug.

Now heres the complex part of their friendships. Penny likes Justin but Justin likes Ellie and Ellie likes David who likes Penny and who is Justin's arch ememy. Wow...confused because I am!

"Wow that necklace is so cute", Penny said as she pointed to it. "Who gave you it?"

"My parents were to give me it. They were going to give me it today", she smiled, but then looked down and sighed. Justin and Penny gave eachother the same look and they all walked to Math class.

Ellie was looking over at David all dreamly. What with his blonde hair blue eyes, athletic skills, charm, great sense of humour ect ect...Seriously what was there not to like about him! She was intereupted from her trance like state when she head ,"ELLIE ANSWER THE QUESTION!"  
"Huh?"  
"I said what is 244x35 divded by 23 and what is the square root of that number!"

"Errrrr...", Ellie looked at the wrinkled 10000 year old math teacher as if she had grown a second head. Her teacher rolled her eyes and blabbed on about useless information that no one will ever need to use in their life.

Well, long story short of Ellies terrible day at school:  
. She fell UP the stairs (infront of David)

. She got hit in the head with a ball (infront of David)

. She broke a nail (shock horror)

. She got yelled at by countless teachers

. She fell DOWN stairs (infront of David)

. She dropped her lunch tray (infront of David)

. It started to rain

. A bus spashed water all over her when walking home

So it was just a really bad day for poor Ellie (aww). She went straight into her room and ignored her Nana's conserned question of "Are you OK?". She slammed her door shut and threw herself onto her bed. She replayed all of the events that happend. "Why am I such a retard?", she shouted into the pillow so it sounded more like "mffff mhffff mf mffff?" She popped her head up when her door opened. She smiled to see it was Milo. She got up and went over to him for a cuddle. She looked at herslef in the mirror and giggled at herself. She did look a sight. Her hair was all messed up so it looked like a woodland creatures nest, her eyes were all mascara dribbled so she looked like she had pander eyes and her clothes were all wet. She smiled and walked over to her bench near the window. The stars were out and twinkling away. The moon was as round as a...pregnant woman (im no good at poetic stuff). Milo was sprawled on her lap and she was ruffleing his fur. She looked out the window to see a shooting star. She watched it as it traveled through the sky. Ellie sighed, "I wish I was somewhere far away from here. Where things are totaly different". She looked down at Milo and smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Woooo thats my first chapter of my first fanfic! woo! Now be nice and if you are I'll give ya a Scooby Snack! 


	2. Not in England anymore Toto,I mean Milo

**Sweet Sixteen**

Woo I hope you all had a good Christmas!

And in answer to the reviews:  
**Almenel: I hope its a good begining and I have no idea where this is going to go  
****Narnian Sprite: Yep Im from Merry Old England...or I as like to call it 'Land of rain and tea bags'

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Not in England anymore Toto...I mean Milo

Ellie woke up with the feeling of slight dizziness. She felt like she had been hit over the head with a sledge hammer...repeatedly. She had wondered why her alarm clock didnt go off '_Oh yeah...I broke it' _So she decided to open her eyes.Her vision was blurry and she closed her eyes in some sort of hope that in a few moments she would feel better. But when she opened her eyes, she wished she hadnt. She sat up and started to look frantically around. She was in a forest! (how origional) "Ok...not my room", she said to herself in some hope of reasurance...but it didnt work.

She heard a russle in the bushes on her left and was too scared to move. The russling stopped and she braced herself for whatever it was that was surely going to leap out at her. She closed her eyes and let out a high pitch squeak as she was tackeld to the floor. She was about to scream when she felt whatever it was lick her face. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. "Milo!", she groaned and sat up with Milo bouncing round her. But she was relieved when it was Milo and not some monster.

"Well...I guess were not in Kansas anymore". She got up and brushed off all the dirt and leaves that had stuck to her. "And I guess theres no yellow brick road either." All of a sudden, she stopped brushing herself when she realized that she was in her school uniform.She raised an eyebrow and said aloud, "Great, in stuck in a forest with my dog, wearing my school uniform..theres probably someone out therewith the whole school girl fetish thing going on..thank you Britney Spears with your 'Hit me baby one more time", she grumbled. She took a moment to think of what she was going to do now. She could a) Stand around waiting for something to happen or b) Walk around to see if there was any help. She decided to go with option B. As she was walking she noticed that the trees were much bigger than any that she had ever seen before.

She stopped for a second and thought that she saw a black figure move in on of the trees. _'Its a bird, its just a bird...I hope'_ She didnt think much of it and carried on her merry way with Milo at her side.

Soon the Sun was setting and darkness almost covered the forest. _'Im not scared, Im not scared, Im not scared'_ She was now terrified and was praying to God that the Blair Witch wouldnt show up (even though that theory is silly...the Blair Witch real haha...looks around scared) She had been walking for hours it seemed like and there was no sign of anyone who could help her. Milo started to growl and ran off into the dark forest. "MILO NO!", Ellie shouted in some hope that he would listen...but he didnt and she had to run after him as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to duck sunder branches, hop over over-sized roots of the freakishly big trees and try and catch Milo all at the same time (and it aint easy). She heard twigs snap behind her and she all of a sudden got the urge to run as fast as you can say 'Hakuna Matata'.

Milo ran through thick thorn bushes and Ellie had to run though it as well, earning her alot of scratches which made her bleed. So there she was, running through a forest chasing a dog while being chased herself, bloody, battered and bruised...and wearing her school uniform _'Oh joy'_. Milo started to slow down and he ran though the bushes _'Finally, some sort of luck'_. But then as she aproched the bush on the other side, she head Milo give out a howl in an act of pain. Ellie wsa now full of dread as she reached the bush. She went through it and complete fear washed over her.

* * *

Yeah this chapter has to be short because what happens next really deserves its own chapter!

So plz plz plz review this and dont forget the Scooby Snacks on ya way out!


	3. Grieving for a friend

Happy New Year everybody!  
Wow hasnt the year gone really fast!

All of Ellies thoughts are in _Italics_

And seeing as I dont know Elvish...all Elvish wil be in **Bold**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Grieving for a friend

Ellie froze and it felt like time had stopped. Dread washed over her and was replaced with sadness and heart ache. There infront of her was her beloved friend lying there on the forest ground dead. Blood was splatted all over his silky fur coat. The cause of such a wound was one made by an arrow.

The arrow was one which was made with such detail she had never seen before. The arrow was a dark brown with gold leaf patterns spiraling around it. The feathers were neat and straight with one side black and the other side a sort of orange colour.

She felt sick to look at what was before her. That her best friend was there dead. No more life left, no more joys and laughs. Slowly Ellie walked over to Milo's body and looked at it through blurry eyes. Her eyes were glazing with crystal tears. She tried to hold them back but before she could she found that one was already making its way down her cheek. She heard a twig snap and looked up and couldnt believe what she saw.

A man standing tall, way taller than she was. Long blonde shoulder length hair with two braids beside his ears...errr pointed ears in fact. Her eyes scanned over his face. Too perfect was his features for him to be human. Her eyes traveled over his body and clothing. Dressed in forest colours such as green and brown with a blue shirt underneath. Her eyes saw that he held a bow with an arrow notched in it. The same type of arrow that killed Milo. Her eyes met his eyes. As blue as the ocean they were. He held no facial expression. She looked deep into his eyes and some how she could see that he was older than he looked. She was looking at the man who killed Milo.

Anger, sadness, greif and hate where the mixed emotions she was feeling. She felt hate towards this person and that was something she usually never did. The only person she had ever hated was the drunk seventeen year old who was behind the wheel of the car that killed her parents. She didnt know what to say to this person. She looked at Milo's lifeless body and then looked into the eyes of this person, the first thing that came out of her mouth was,"You son of a bitch".

He seemed taken back by this comment but then he regained his usual blank expression look. "You God damned son of a BITCH!" She hadnt even realised the said that and at that moment, three other people jumped out of the trees. She noticed that they hadnt made any sound when they landed and they landed without falling over. _' What are they Ninjas or something?' _They blocked off any ways to escape so she couldnt run off. They all seemed to look at her up and down to see if she was some sort of threat...or just looking at her weridly because of the whole uniform thing...it probably was both.

One of them stepped forward and said," What is a young girl doing out here alone and unarmed?"

"Maybe she is a spy", one of them called out. Ellie's minde was all confuzzled. So much had happend within the last ten minutes and she couldnt think straight. Her emotions where bouncing around but the one emotion that stuck out the most was fear. She turned around to the person who had said that. She had a look of befuddelment on her face and stupidly said," You think Im a spy? Well, Im no James Bond I can tell you that but no way in hell am I a spy." She replayed what she had said in her mind. She close her eyes and slightly shook her head and thinking how stupid she actually is.

She was interupted from her thoughts where the same person asked her again, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She popped her head up and looked round at the group. She looked over the shoulder one of them to see in the background Milo. She felt sadness again and replied,"I woke up here with my dog and he ran off so I ran after him and...", she looked over once more and looked into Milo's eyes. They were still and dull. She looked up at the blonde man and said, "And then that bastard," she said pointing to him," killed my dog."

At that moment, they all whipped out their bows and arrows and pointed them at her...wow that really shut her up. She became totally still and was looking at all the deadly arrows aimed at her. She didnt know what to do or say seeing as she had never been in this sort of situation before. Her mind was frantically thinking of ways to get out of this, so the best thing she told herself was just to shut up before she said something really stupid.

**"What do we do with her?"**, one asked. They were on their way to Rivendell to attend a secret council which was about the fate of the One Ring. Ellie did not know their names and so she decided to name them herself. _' Red 1'_, she named the one on her left, _' Red 2'_, she named the one on her right, _' Red 3'_, she named the one behind her (if you have ever seen the movie ' The Pacifier', you will understand) and the one infront she named _' Milo Killer'_.

**"We will take her to Rivendell with us. Lord Elrond will know what to do with her"**, Milo Killer said. She was getting confused at the language these people were talking. Milo Killer stepped forward on and looked at her, he said, "You will be comming with us to Rivendell".

"Im not going anywhere with you", Ellie said while crossing her arms and looking straight into his eyes. "You are not safe out here." Ellie thought about this and realised he made a point._'Doh!'_ She looked around on the floor trying to find some way to get out of this. Once she realised she couldnt, she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked up and said in a defeated tone, "Fine".

* * *

This took me solong to type cos I wanted it to be somewhat emotional. And your probly thinking that shes getting upset over a dog...but there is more to that story that will come later 


	4. Are we there yet?

**Sweet Sixteen**

Hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews! I would have updated sooner but Ive had some exams and stuff pop up soo all my time has been trying to learn 2 years of work...in 2 hours. I really do porcrasintate. Anyhuuu...on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 4: Are we there yet?**

Ellie was lead into a less dark area of the forest. There she saw four horses resting. "Were traveling on horses?", Ellie questioned. She had only been on a horse once in her life and it didnt go every well when she fell off and broke her leg. "Well how else do you expect us to get to Rivendell?", Red 1 replied sarcasticly. She was going to mention a little invention called a car, but then decided against it. She knew if she tried to explain they would think she was crazy. "Oh its just... I've only ever been on a horse once and I broke my leg, not a very nice experience", Ellie said, slightly embarrassed.

"No worries then milady, youcan ride with me",offered Ellie's most favourite person in the whole wide world (and guess who that is). She was going to refuse but then thought against it, she had insulted him enough already.

She looked up at the horse. It was beautyful horse, with its white coat and grey specks._'It doesnt look so scary...not like that stupid horse who was the prime cause of me breaking my leg.'_

She realised she didnt know any of their names exept for the ones she had given them." Err..wait, I dont know any of your names", she said. "Well, over there is Maeglin(Red 1), there is Valandil(Red 2), theres Finwë(Red 3) and my name is Legolas".

"Oh, well my name is Ellie Summers".

"I have never heard that name before, where do you hail from?", Legolas questioned.

_'Hail? Where do i hail from...ohh that must means where I come from. Weird vocabulary.'_

'' I come from England."

"I have never heard of that place before. Is it near Gondor?"

" Err..no. It doesnt matter. I wouldnt expect anyone to know where it is."

Legolas was now mounted on the horse and looked down at her expectingly. _'Crap, I dont know how to get on a horse!'_

"Err lil help here.." In one fluid motion, Legolas hopped down and put his hands on her waist. He picked her up as though she weighed no more than a feather. He mounted her on the horse and then got on herself. She was behind him, therefore she had to hold onto his waist so she wouldnt fall off and probably break her other leg.

As they were riding, she noticed how well toned and hard his body was. _'Jebus, what does he do to work out?'_

She hadnt slept in a while and the Sun would be comming in a couple of hours. She snuggled closer to his body, loving the way the soft material felt and she closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she was on the ground covered by a blanket. She looked up to see that it was daylight and wondered how long she had been asleep. She saw that the four men were sitting in a circle. Now that she had time to think about it, she noticed that they all had pointy ears. _'They must be in a clut or something'_.

Legolas noticed she was awake and came over to her carrying something wrapped in a leaf.

"What time is it and why am I on the ground?"

"It is still early in the morning and we stopped for the night and you were asleep." he handed her the leaf covered item,"Here eat this". He handed her a piece of bread.

"What is it?", Ellie questioned, not sure of what to do with it.

"It i Lembas bread. One small bite can fill the stomach of a full grown man", said Legolas.(A/N: I had to put that I really did)

_'Hmmm...its either poison or Weight Watchers heaven. Im not acepting anything of HIM!...but I havnt eaten for a while' _

Ellie was debating on what to do. So in her stubborn ways she decilned the offer. "No thanks Im really not hungry."

So soon they were on their merry way to Rivendell. Once again she was on a horse with Legolas and she was completely and totally bored. So she decided to playher favourite car game, despite the fact that she was on a horse.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we should be arriving in Rivendell at noon."

"Ohh ok."

(5 mins later)

"Are we there yet?"

"It is not noon yet".

(3 mins later)

"Are we there yet?"

"You have justasked me that question", Legolas said, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh"

(30 seconds later)

"Are we-"

"No! We are not at Rivendell yet! I will tell you when we are!", Legolas shouted, which he almost never did.

"Ok geez! I was only asking."

_'Ohh this is going to be a loooong trip"_


End file.
